


Don't Believe It

by VeiledPrincess



Series: Tumblr Prompt Box [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, S1 boys, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, reverse kiss scene, underage cause of Ian??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeiledPrincess/pseuds/VeiledPrincess
Summary: Based on this prompt: Could you write Mickey and Ian's first time with reversed roles? Ian and Mickey have sex for the first time and it's Mickey who wants to kiss him but Ian rejects him. Ian avoids Mickey for weeks until he sees him with a guy, and they are about to kiss. He becomes so jealous because Mickey belongs to him. He breaks their moment and he brings Mickey in his bedroom for kissing and more.





	

If there’s one thing Mickey didn’t expect it was for Ian to actually come into his house. When he had spoken of visiting his house – as he licked his fingers cleaned of the sour cream dip – he meant it as a threat not a fucking invite. Lo and be-fucking-hold, there the redheaded freak was, welding the tire iron as his weapon and poking Mickey in the back with it.

“The fuck?” The words slurred from Mickey’s mouth as he rolled over from the feeling of cold metal pressed onto his back through his thin wife beater. Mickey’s pretty sure it shows that he’s still hungover – possibly even still _drunk_ and high – and tired and definitely not expecting any company. In fact, he was planning to spend his whole day in bed until he _absolutely had_ to leave his bed and house.

“I want the gun Mickey,” Ian says and Mickey’s head drops a little. He’s too fucking tired to be dealing with this shit this early.

“Gallagher?” The older boy’s voice was laced with confusion, he was trying to understand what the redhead Gallagher was doing in his house this early – or even better, his _room_. Especially the day after Terry is released from the jail hotel, and had his welcome back party. Mickey’s about 89% sure the dirty, faded banner that says ‘Welcome Home Dad’ is mismatching colors is still hanging around somewhere; they don’t even bother putting it in the attic anymore, let alone trashing it.

“The gun!” So far, the redheaded Gallagher is keeping a pretty safe distance from him, that much Mickey can see from where his head is still drooped. So, Ian’s pretty damn surprised when Mickey mutters a quiet “alright” and rolls off the bed to his nightstand, shuffling shit around in the drawer. Mickey peeks out of the corner of his eye to where Gallagher is lowering his tire iron – _and why does it look so much like Collin’s?_ – and surprises him by turning around and throwing him into a wall. They scramble like this, going back and forth, Ian’s has the moves and strength but Mickey doesn’t fight fair and he’s been doing it longer. It isn’t much of a surprise when Mickey ends their wrestling, pinning Ian to the bed and straddling his chest the tire iron gripped in his fist and raised above his head prepared to bash in Gallagher’s skull.

Ian’s surprised too, mostly because his head isn’t caved in but also because he can hear the sound of the metal dropping onto Mickey’s floor. Then the Hail Mary of all surprises – he can _feel_ Mickey’s hardening cock on his chest, and can see it too; Mickey is still breathing heavily from their fight, only now Ian thinks arousal plays a part in it too. And to his horror, his dick – right between Mickey’s ass cheeks – is hard as a rock and Ian isn’t sure if it’s because he thinks the older boy is hot or whatever, or because he thinks their fighting/wrestling match was like some twisted ass foreplay for them or something. Ian’s eyes can’t sit still, shifting from the hard dick on his chest, just barely out of reach of his mouth, to the boy’s face above him and back again in a repeated cycle. And then, Mickey makes the first move. He grinds his ass against Ian’s dick once before reaching to pull his wife beater off while shifting off of the redheaded boy so he could undress.

Once Mickey’s shirt was off, he went to help Gallagher – who was taking way too long – take off his fucking layers of clothes. Their heavy breathing occupying the room as they _finally_ slide their pants off their bodies. Mickey was undressed first, already reaching into the nightstand and pulling out condoms and lube, shoving them into Gallagher’s hands before turning to kneel on his hands and knees. Ian takes the hint and open the condom, sliding it on before opening the lube and squeezing some onto his fingers. Rubbing his fingers together to warm the lube up, Ian uses his other hand to grip Mickey’s ass enjoying the softness of the skin before Mickey bites out, “The fuck are you doing?”

Ian doesn’t even bother hiding the fact he’s rolling his eyes before he’s pressing one finger into the black hair boy’s ass. Listening to the soft groan that slipped out of his mouth before he bit his lip to make sure no more slipped out, it was hard to forget Terry was sleeping in the room over. Ian pumped his finger in twice before adding another, scissoring them and bending them angling just right to hit the tender spot, he keeps doing it enjoying the way Mickey tenses and relaxes around his fingers. He adds a third finger and just watches as Mickey fucks himself on his hand, the older boy’s dick shining with precum. Finally, Ian pulls his fingers out and watches as Mickey arches back, searching for them again before slicking his condom covered cock up with lube and aiming it to Mickey’s puckered anus.

Not even bothering to pretend like he wasn’t enjoying it anymore, Mickey drops to rest his forearms on his bed, raising his ass up higher ready to feel Ian’s dick up his ass; and when he does, it feels _glorious_. Mickey’s been fucked before but not by anything that feels this big, his eyes widen and he isn’t prepared for how good Gallagher seems to know how to use his cock. He barely gives Mickey time to adjust before he pulling out until only the head is in and slamming back in, from there setting a fast and brutal pace, always hitting Mickey’s prostate and watching as the boy becomes undone because of him.

Mickey’s thrusting back on Ian’s dick, almost too fast and too hard for both him and Ian but he doesn’t care. All Mickey can think about is the dick inside of him, the hands tightly gripping his waist and the sound of the headboard making a rhythmic _thump, thump, thump_ sound as Gallagher thrusted into him. Mickey could feel his orgasm building up, he didn’t know whether to cry with relief or sadness, this was going to end soon and then he’d have to go back to being a thug, to not being gay, to acting as if he didn’t check out guys and think about taking it up the ass as he masturbated. Mickey wasn’t kidding himself into thinking this was going to be anything more than a quick fuck, but _fuck_ if the soft grunts coming from Gallagher’s mouth didn’t make Mickey want to fuck him again and again.

Mickey’s orgasm built and built, the feeling almost too much to handle as Ian steadily thrusted into him with a reckless abandon, continuously hitting Mickey’s prostate. The headboard thumping covering their groans as they fucked fast and hard, Mickey reaching under himself to wrap a hand around his cock and gripping it tightly. The grip was rough and without preamble, the hand was sliding up and down, repeatedly, taking Mickey closer to the edge until he reached the point of no return. His come shot out of him – with a long groan from his mouth – and hit his covers, taking his energy away from him. He relaxed as he felt Ian tighten his grip on his waist before slamming into him harder, not letting him move, just making him take it as he gave him.

Ian chased his orgasm until he reached the finish line, breath dragging harshly from his throat. He let the older boy go and they laid back on the bed, relaxing under the red sheet in their afterglow until Terry came barging in.  


-

 

Three weeks. It’s been three weeks since Ian has seen Mickey. The weeks have mostly been filled with Ian ignoring and avoiding Mickey after denying him a kiss at the end of the round all those weeks ago. Those three weeks of not seeing Mickey ended today, this very moment to be exact. At this moment, Mickey was cornered against an alley’s wall, some guy leaning his forearm against the wall by Mickey’s head and his head craned down as his lips moved. Then, his other hand is on Mickey’s chin, pulling it up as his lips twisted into a smile and leaned down almost causing their lips to touch.

Ian doesn’t even know what happens next, he only knows that he felt something – something that caused him to stomp over to Mickey and drag the guy away from him. He only knows that Mickey was about to kiss some guy – maybe even _fuck_ that guy – and he knows he has no reason to feel that way but he can’t help it. He wants to believe that he’s the only guy Mickey will want to kiss even though two minutes ago says otherwise and those three weeks will come back into play. He wants to let Mickey know he’s taken even though Ian was under no obligation to be with him, he wants Mickey to fucking kiss him.

So, he lets him know that the best way he knows how. He crushes his lips against the shorter boy’s, letting them move against each other. The kiss isn’t soft and gentle, like he thought it would be, it’s fast and rough and Ian likes it. He likes that the kiss reflects Mickey’s nature and demeanor and he can’t believe he missed out on this for three weeks. It’s addicting, Ian knows there’s nothing that can help him beat this habit that he’s already forming – from only the first time – and the first high is always the best.

Dragging his lips away, he looks down to see Mickey with a glazed look in his eye and the red plumpness of his lips is alluring and calling for Ian’s. So, Ian answers the call, kissing Mickey again and no, _he was wrong earlier_ because kissing Mickey again is just like the first time. Sparks and everything, he somehow just knows that every kiss will feel like their first and all that other sappy shit. That’s why when he breaks the kiss again he gives Mickey this look and this smile that leaves Mickey just gaping at the asshole who ignored for three weeks and thinks he can just kiss away everything. And leaves Mickey hating that Ian can just kiss away everything, and Mickey doesn’t even think before he’s dragging Ian to his house. Ian’s hands roaming, never leaving Mickey’s body as they walked the distance to the Milkovich house.

 

-

 

**_BONUS:_ **

As the boys pulled their pants up and the gun was tossed onto the bed by Mickey, Ian looked up and gave him a look of thanks before slipping his shirt on. Mickey shrugged and slipped his on before grabbing Ian’s shirt and twisting it tight in his hands as Ian looked at him and then shifted his glance to Mickey’s tattooed hands. Mickey took one step forward, going to stand on his tiptoe before Ian took a step back, loosening Mickey’s grip on his shirt. With a shrug, a look, and a simple “sorry man” Ian tucked the gun into his jean’s waistband and left the Milkovich house, intending to avoid Mickey now that he got the gun back and – to his surprise – his dick wet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed your prompt!
> 
> Shoot me a prompt over on my Tumblr: spencerreidsfuturewife.tumblr.com


End file.
